


When One is Expecting

by BlindedKnight



Series: The Beast Within [3]
Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M, Pregnancy, Protectiveness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-17
Updated: 2016-03-17
Packaged: 2018-05-27 07:08:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6274678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlindedKnight/pseuds/BlindedKnight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I could not find anywhere that had Clara's grans name posted :(</p>
<p>Thank you all for reading!</p>
        </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Clara had been feeling ill for the last few days blaming it on the flu that had recently spread around after Christmas holiday had ended. She heard the TARDIS materialize in her bedroom as she realized it was Wednesday and the Doctor must have found out she had stayed at home sick.

He peeked out wearing his holey sweater with no jacket on looking to her curled up in bed heavily covered, “Clara why weren't you at school? Well won't be I popped in during our normal time you didn't show, so I came back here.”

“There was a flu going around, I caught it, haven't been able to eat anything for the past few days.”

He stepped out carefully climbing into bed behind her gently pressing his hand against her forehead feeling a lack of a temperature. “Clara are you sure it's the flu? We didn't mate last month.”

“I-I could have sworn. Uh, excuse me.” Clara suddenly jumped out of bed rushing to the bathroom promptly retching into the toilet. He took one of her covers and inhaled seeking out that certain smell and smirked getting up and walking to the bathroom as Clara leaned against the bowl of the toilet groaning.

He stood in the door way smiling to her with his hands clasped together, “Did you know I had a chance to encounter what a pregnant human smelled like but sadly it was a dream. But thankfully now I can tell you it's a very interesting smell as right now there is a ton of a certain hormone pumping through telling your body to not reject the child that's been growing for 6 weeks and 3 days, give or take a few hours or day. It's also why you're feeling ill.”

“I'm so glad you can smell all that.” She groaned with a sarcastic tone.

“Well saying that we mate once a month it's not hard calculate. I can make you something to settle your stomach.”

She nodded as she stood up slowly, “Though I think I do have the flu too I really have been sick all the time.”

He gently helped her out back to her bed covering her up once again, “I can scan you when I come back.” He shuffled back into the TARDIS as she closed her eyes drifting off to sleep. She was woken back up to him kneeling in front of her gently running his hand over her hair.

“I know you want to sleep but you should eat.” He held up a small thermos looking container in her line of sight, “Also you did have the flu, the last remnants are floating around still. Don't worry it won't harm the child.”

Clara sat up slightly taking hold of the container slowly sipping at it tasting what was a combination of soup and something else that had a bitter after taste. “Ugh what's in this?”

“Soup broth and other nutrients you both need. I apologize if it tastes bad sadly no one has figured out how to make vitamin supplements taste like chocolate cake.” He gave a small smile in hopes the small joke made her feel better.

She chuckled a moment, “Chocolate cake is the last thing on my mind right now but thank you.” She made a face once more after a few more sips and handed the container back, “I can't finish this.”

The Doctor took it and placed it on the nightstand, “it's alright from the weight I'd say you had a good amount anyway.” He looked at her for a moment before starting to ramble off questions, “Was there anything you needed me to do? Would you like me to stay here? Do you want me to leave?”

“Doctor.” She put her fingers over his mouth silencing him, “I would like you to stay here because there is a lot to talk about.” He started to open his mouth to which her fingers pressed against him once more, “After I feel better.”

He nodded waiting till her hand was back under the covers, “I will be around the flat or in the TARDIS.”

“Alright.”

 

 

Clara woke up to it being dark in her room with the light from the TARDIS windows softly lighting her room, she was indeed feeling much better than the past few days but knew morning sickness was going to be a problem for a unknown period of time. She got up putting on her robe on walking out of the bedroom looking for the Doctor in her flat first. She looked into the living room seeing that he was sitting in a chair reading one of her books.

She smiled watching him for a few moments before speaking up, “Enjoying it?”

He suddenly turned his gaze to her and stood up quickly like he was caught doing something he shouldn't have, “I'm sorry for touching your things.”

She smirked, “Doctor it's fine, this is your home too if you like. Just as long as you keep tidy, I'm fine with you touching my things.”

He nodded putting the book back where it was, “How are you feeling?”

“Hungry I don't have to worry about eating the wrong thing do I?”

The Doctor chuckled, “Food no but medications yes.” He grew a serious look on his face, “No aspirin it's toxic to me and I'm not taking the chance.”

Clara nodded, “Alright and guess I have to make appointments as well.”

“No I can do all that with the TARDIS especially when the pregnancy might be 52 weeks instead of 40. I don't want some pudding brain think somethings wrong and do something stupid.”

Claras eyes widened, “Fifty-two weeks?! What other surprises am I going to expect?”

The Doctor backed up a few steps nervously wringing his hands together, “T-that's it.”

She realized she had raised her voice towards him, “I'm sorry. Speaking of people thinking somethings wrong how are were going to deal with everyone else noticing that it's that long as well?”

“Human pregnancy would put you right at the start of September which is when school resumes as well correct?”

She sighed, “Yeah it is. ”

“We can take the TARDIS around till the weeks align so no one is suspicious.” He smiled.

Clara nodded, “That works and I'm hungry let's go.”

“Where?”

She walked up to him taking one of his hands, “Anywhere with food.”

 


	2. Chapter 2

Clara came back home after shopping for new clothing as her slowly growing belly was slowly making it difficult wearing her current wardrobe. She looked into each room before putting her bags down on the bed stepping into the TARDIS looking around for the Doctor.

“Doctor I'm home!”

“Clara! Where were you?” He came rushing from the corridor as he heard Clara call out for him.

She smirked to the slightly scared look on his face, “Doctor I told you I was going shopping after school. I needed new clothes.”

“Oh, I must have deleted that. I'm sorry.” He frowned looking down to the floor.

Clara giggled and walked up to him cupping his face with her hands, “You're so cute when you're worried.”

“Clara I have every right to be worried,” he took both of her hands into his, “you're carrying our child. I don't know what I would do if something would happen to both of you.”

“Well don't go deleting anything else I say until you get my permission.”

He nodded quickly when he suddenly got excited, “Oh do you know what week this is?!”

Clara smiled, “Yes because you kept reminding me since the end of March, you'll start being able to link to the baby.”

He grinned, “What would you like for your meal tonight?”

“Can we go to that one market place that had the weird noodles?”

“I'll go, you can sort your clothing.”

Clara narrowed her eyes at him, “Doctor, I am going with you. I am not fragile, don't treat me like I'm fragile.”

He lowered his head nodding slowly, “Okay but stay with me.”

She leaned up kissing him on the cheek, “I promise.”

 

 

They arrived at the small food stall sitting down looking up to the large gruff looking alien who suddenly smiled to them, “Ah the human named Clara. How are you?”

Clara smiled back getting as comfortable as she could get on the bar stool, “I am good Aktalh do you remember what I ordered last time?”

Nodding he leaned over grabbing a plate, “I would not be good feeder if I did not, would you like again?”

“Yes, a double order please.”

He grabbed a large heap of noodles that had a zig-zag pattern to them with odd looking vegetables and meats in the mix, “Ah the growing kit is hungry, I see.” He looked to the doctor who seemed to be slightly annoyed by the conversation, “Your male seems angry with me.”

She looked over to the Doctor who was turning his face away trying to hide the fact that he had been. “Doctor, it's called conversation, I am not looking for a new person to be with. I'm yours remember?”

The Doctor was slightly ashamed and softly spoke, “I don't like it.”

Aktalh stepped away from being in front of Clara towards the Doctor, “I am sorry I am not in anyway trying to steal your mate. I concede.”

She looked up in surprise and shook her head trying to hurriedly slurp the noodles in her mouth, “No don't do that he needs to learn that he can't be angry at everyone I talk to.”

He turned around looking to Clara, “No its fine he conceded. It helps.”

Aktalh leaned over looking at the Doctors pale form, “You haven't eaten in a while have you?”

She looked up between the two before staring at the Doctor, “Wait what do you mean? Doctor have you not eaten?”

The Doctor hung his head in shame as it was true it was a silly thing he wanted to make sure Clara and the child inside her was taken care of and he might have forgotten to eat.

Aktalh smirked leaning over grabbing another plate with the same food stuff on it, putting it down in front of the Doctor, “He won't tell you, but males will starve at times to make sure the female eats even if food is abundant. I've done it a few times with my kits and I stand around food all day!”

“I already ate thank you.”

Clara glared pointing at the plate in front, “Eat Doctor or you won't feel the baby.”

His head hung lower as he picked up the fork and started to slowly eat before the truth of hunger came and he started to devour the food quickly.

Aktalh let out a hearty laugh as he was amused at the Doctor was almost literally face first into the food eating and he turned to look to Clara, “Oh the payment you gave me last time was enough for many more visits. So you do not have to pay me for a while.”

She smiled to him and then looked to her empty plate and back up to him, “Then could I have one more plate?”

“Of course!”

As the refilled plate was put in front of her she picked it up pushing almost half onto the Doctors empty plate as he sat up.

He pushed the plate back towards her, “Clara please no I'm fed.”

“Eat.”

He sighed returned to his plate eating at a more slower pace the remnants of food as Clara and Aktalh conversed.

 

 

The TARDIS materialized back into her bedroom with the Doctor staying at the console as the doors opened.

“Clara that was embarrassing.”

She pursed her lips before she started to scolded him, “You should have told me or at least ate! I know you don't hardly eat in the first place but when someone else has to tell me you don't it's just as worrisome to me! And don't give me the I can regenerate excuse I'm not going to have you regenerate because you died of starvation!”

He turned his head and lowered it, “I-I'm sorry. W-won't happen again. We're back to your flat. Good night.”

She sighed she was frustrated that she had to treat him like a child at times maybe it was a way for new mothers to know how much trouble their actual children will be, “Come lay down with me.”

He shook his head, “No, I don't deserve to.”

“I'm not going to be waking up in the middle of the night because the TARDIS doors are open or your face is right in front of mine because you're not in bed with me.” She walked out raising her voice slightly, “So either make me mad because you're waking me up or come sleep with me.”

Clara changed out of her clothes and into her night gown doing her nightly ritual before slipping under the covers with the Doctor waiting by the bed. She smirked as she had always found it amusing that he always waited for her and then had to be told to get into bed.

“You know you can always get into bed before I do.”

He frowned, “But what if you don't want me in clothes or you want to pick the side I'm on?”

She nodded, “Fair enough. Get in.”

The Doctor stepped forward before pausing and started taking off his clothes till he was in his dark blue starry underpants and got into bed under the covers.

Clara giggled as she watched him, “So he does actually have free will.”

“Well I was going to be cuddling up with you so I can see if I can link but if you're still angry at me, I can just lay here.”

“Shut up, Doctor.” She grinned rolling to her side, “I'm not angry, cuddle away.”

Clara giggled as his hand tickled her side as moved up against her, “I said cuddle not tickle.”

“Sorry.” He lifted his arm till he was spooned up behind where he put it back down. He carefully nuzzled against her hair as his hand slowly trailed around the slight roundness of her stomach searching out for their child. His hand stopped almost cradling her stomach as he inhaled sharply, “I can feel her.”

Clara put her hand on top of his in surprise, “Her? You can feel that? We're having a girl? Is she saying anything?”

“It's only feelings right now and now she's falling asleep. Which is something you should do too. I'll let you know if we talk during the night.”

 


	3. Chapter 3

Clara was finally glad school had broke for summer as some of the other teachers and students were questioning why Clara wasn't bigger for being 7 almost 8 months pregnant, luckily the excuse that she must be lucky in having a small belly tricked mostly everyone.

Clara smiled opening the door seeing the Doctor standing right there waiting for her, “I hope you weren't there all day.”

“Just for a few hours,” he embraced her into a gently hug before kneeling in front of her placing his hands on her stomach nuzzling eagerly against her stomach feeling his daughter inside.

She giggled, “Doctor, calm down. I'm not even settled yet and I need to pee.”

The Doctor blushed, “I just missed you both.”

“Yes but Courtney thought she saw the TARDIS during lunch today and for the past month. So you've been stalking us.” Clara waddled into the bathroom closing the door to the Doctors dismay.

“Y-yes I have. I'm sorry.” He stood up pacing in front of the door, “Did you want to start the holiday now?”

“Some of the teachers are throwing me a baby shower Saturday so next week?” She finally opened the door smirking noticing him pacing and then suddenly stop in his tracks.

He gave her a confused look, “The baby is not here yet? What is the purpose of this baby shower when you can't shower the baby yet.”

She giggled, “It's not literal Doctor. It's for people to give gifts and such, like a party. You don't have to go. “

“I don't want you to go either.”

She took his hand and pulled him to the living room where she sat down putting her feet up, “Well I am going because we need things for this baby. In fact I need to look for a new flat or a house, we just don't have the room here.”

“We have the TARDIS! It's like a whole other house just in a smaller package.”

Clara smiled, “I know we do but if we have more kids people might get a little concerned about the size of the flat.”

He grinned, “You want more children with me?”

Clara giggled rubbing her stomach, “We'll have to see after this one. Please can we see about finding a nice house or something?”

He nodded, “I can probably use that account that UNIT gave me for money. They do pay me for being a consultant though I never knew why they did.”

She grinned, “Good so while I'm at the baby shower you can find a house.”

“Alright, was there anything you needed?”

“A foot massage, they're aching.”

 

 

\------

 

 

Clara was surprised she was bored at the baby shower. The gifts were abundant as she would have plenty of onesies and nappys for years but she was curious on how the Doctor was doing with the house hunt.

One of the women spoke up, “So Clara who is this mystery man? We were all expecting him to be here.”

She smiled, “Sorry he's not really fond of large groups plus he's working on finding a new place for us since my flat is way too small.”

Another woman scoffed, “You're letting him doing it?”

“I trust him always.”

The woman questioning her started to laugh, “If you trust him then why haven't you married him?”

Clara was growing furious as the womans attitude the whole time had been foul and she slowly worked on standing up, “I need to use the bathroom excuse me.”

One of the others sitting next to her helped her and then glared at the woman after Clara left the room, “Sheryl stop being so stuck up, I'm sure they have their reasons. Now help us pack this all up I'm sure she's calling him now so she can leave.”

 

 

Clara sobbed quietly as she started to phone the Doctor maybe she should have listened to him but his reason was probably more than being scolded by an old nanny goat of a woman.

_~Clara why are you crying? Is everything alright?~_

She sniffled, “Yeah I just want to go home. Just bring the TARDIS I don't care if they're confused how I left.”

_~I'll be there.~_

She hung up rolling out a bit of toilet paper to use as tissue blowing her nose so she can be presentable. She heard a few muffled voices with the Doctors muffled along with it.

She was slightly startled by the knock on the door, “Clara, John is here.” A grin crossed her face and softly laughed for him using that name.

“One moment I'll be out.” She stepped out looking to the woman who helped her up, “Where is he?”

“Oh he was taking the stuff out, we packed it up for you since we figured you wanted to get away from Sheryl.”

“Thank you Cassie. I'm sorry.”

Cassie smiled, “Don't be, being pregnant and having Sheryl be a bitch will bring anyone to tears dear. We packed the whole cake too so if you want to cry over today some more you'll have something to cry with.”

Clara started laughing tearing up again, “Thanks.”

“Clara.”

She turned seeing the Doctor standing in the door way in his jacket hoodie combo and she waddled quickly over tightly hugging him the best she could with him embracing her in return while trying to hide the fact he was nuzzling her hair.

“Well I never.” Sheryl had walked in on her way out as the party was over.

“Don't start Sheryl. Let them leave.”

“Look he has a ring he's probably already married to someone else.”

The Doctor stood up straight letting go of Clara turning around facing the nasty woman behind him, “Silence nag! You humans are so concerned with absurd things. I can see why females like you never get mated worried about your social status then who you love.” He inhaled smelling the air around him, “Go home to your vibrators.”

“Doctor!” Clara shouted towards him as she knew he was taking it a bit too far.

Sheryl stood there in shock stumbling for words while Cassie stood nearby trying to hide the giggles from the sight unfolding in front of her.

Clara grabbed his hand and pulled him out of the door, “Thanks for the party Cassie! Sorry!”

 

 

She opened the TARDIS door open pulling him inside slamming the door shut, “What was that?!”

“I had to put her in her place.” He walked to the console still in a state of anger.

“You just embarrassed that woman.”

“Because she was jealous of you for being mated.” He pulled the lever to the TARDIS dematerializing it to the vortex.

Clara looked to the Doctor before a smile crept on her face, “That was still pretty harsh.”

“It was only the truth.” He flipped the lever back, “I have a surprise.”

“Did you find a house?”

“Found and paid for. It's a bit farther than your flat is from school but I bought a car since evidently I'm a millionaire due to the interest accumulating in the bank account.”

They stepped out in front of a small house in a quiet neighborhood, Clara smirked to the TARDIS blue door and the decent sized sedan in the driveway. He unlocked the door and opened it to a very furnished house, noticing some of the items were from her flat. “Wait you didn't move all my things here did you?”

He nodded, “Today is actually 2 weeks from the shower. I hope it's alright I wanted you to have the house to your liking before the baby was horn.”

She looked around the house to all her things in a place she would have put in them to her surprise. She reached a closed door with the Doctor rushing past smiling opening the door to the wonderfully furnished nursery.

“You over did yourself.”

“I only did it for the both of you.” He gently took her hand rubbing it, “Did I do alright with your things?”

Clara grinned, “Yes I might still move some things around but it's perfect.”

“Can we go on holiday now?”

She nodded, “Yes we may.”

 


	4. Chapter 4

From the constant scans the Doctor figured Clara would most likely give birth at 11 months instead of 12 due to the development of the child. The child only had one heart, some of her abilities would be enhanced but the mental abilities were on par of a time lord, they wouldn't know if she would be able to regenerate till she reached puberty. He would be happy regardless of her ability to regenerate, she was their child.

Clara woke up from her second nap of the day on her side with the Doctor, as usual, having his hand gently against her stomach linked with their daughter. It was only two more weeks till she would possibly give birth something she was glad for as she was tired all the time, had to pee all the time, cried at the silliest little things and practically felt like a giant space whale.

“What is she saying?”

The Doctor smiled, “Nothing, I made her fall asleep a little bit ago with some stories. I'm just feeling her heart beat, her back is against my hand.” He gently ran his hand off center of Clara's stomach to which she could only imagine is where the baby was where he said she would be.

She placed her hand on the Doctors gently squeezing it, “Did you tell her to stop kicking me in the ribs?”

He softly sighed, “Clara I told you she can not help it but I did anyway and she said she would try but it is getting cramped inside.”

Clara winced slightly as the both of them felt the baby move inside, “Cramped is right. I feel like she is going to burst from my stomach at any time.”

The Doctor leaned over and kissed the side of her head, “I take it since you're up you need to use the loo and then eat?”

She nodded, “As usual.”

“Aktalhs? We haven't visited in a while and she mentioned she wanted to have it.” He helped her slowly up helping her to the bathroom near by.

Clara came out a few moments later and nodded, “That sounds good. Also we should give her a name so we're not trying to figure one out after she's born.”

“Margret Rose or Ellie Rose.”

Clara was surprised that the Doctor had spurted out names so fast, “W-what?”

“She picked them, she said you had been thinking and talking to your gran a lot or to use your mothers name. Rose was a very good friend of mine plus the baby liked my mental sharing of what a rose was.” He gently took her hand, “I told you babies are very smart creatures especially Gallifreyan ones. We both hoped you would be okay with the names.”

Clara teared up and nodded, “Margret Rose, gran would be very thrilled.”

He softly smiled taking her into a gently embrace as she cried, “It's okay.”

“I know it's okay but these hormones.” Clara started to laugh through the tears.

 

 

\------

 

 

Aktalh gasped as he saw the Doctor helping Clara on a seat, “You look like you're going to burst human Clara.”

Clara smiled, “I feel like it.”

He smiled, “Your usual?”

She nodded, “Margret enjoys it. So I think we'll be back when she's older.”

“I look forward to it and I take it Margret is the name the child?” He put the very full plate in front of her and looked to the Doctor with a smaller plate, “Would you like some as well?”

The Doctor nodded and silently ate as the two talked.

 

 

Finishing her plate Clara pushed it forward and rubbed her stomach, “Good as always.” Clara winced a bit and laughed a bit, “Might have over done it though.”

The Doctor looked over keeping a close eye on Clara, even though she should be on time he wasn't sure if a human body would be so excepting of the prolonged time frame of pregnancy.

Aktalh smiled, “Never a bad thing on overdoing it, you need it.”

Clara smiled looking a bit uncomfortable again, “True. As always Aktalh we'll be back.”

“I look forward to it.”

 

 

The Doctor helped Clara off and walked with her to the TARDIS, “Feeling pain?”

“Oh I'm fine a bar stool isn't good for me.” She took his hand and squeezed, “Though this is different.”

He gently put his hand to her stomach catching the end of the contraction, “Because you've gone into labor.”

She looked to him with worry, “I thought you said two more weeks?”

“Clara, I didn't even know if your body would even go past 40 weeks, it's fine. She's just a little early.” He gave her a comforting smile, “Let's get back to the TARDIS.”

Clara nodded and started to waddle as quick as she could to the Doctors amusement. “What's so funny? I'm having a baby.”

“You don't have to rush Clara, yes you're having a baby but I don't see her coming in the next 10 minutes. Walk, take your time.” He smiled.

“You're going to be with me right?” She still had a concerned look on her face.

“Only if you ask me not to.”

 

\------

 

“I can't believe we made this.” He gently spoke as his fingers gently ran against the Margret's forehead as Clara held her wrapped in a fuzzy pink blanket as the three of them laid in bed.

Clara smiled tiredly, “Could you take her? She's been fed and I would like to sleep. That was a lot of work.”

The Doctor looked at her surprised, “You want me to take her?”

“What's wrong?”

“S-sorry I never expected this. Usually the mother keeps close guard of the baby.”

Clara smirked, “I trust you. Just wake me if she's hungry and I'm sure you can change a nappy.”

The Doctor stumbled trying to form words, “Yes. It'll be okay.”

She carefully handed the small bundle to him making sure he was of course holding her proper.

He nervously looked at Clara and he was still stiffened holding Margret, “C-can I walk her around the TARDIS?”

Clara nodded as she shifted down into the bed getting comfortable, “Of course. Just don't take her on any adventures till you've talked to me first.”

He nodded excitedly, “Stay in bed and rest. Call me if you need anything.”

 

 

The Doctor slowly and carefully walked down the corridor, he was still unsure if he should have done this but he was excited that he actually could hold her. They entered into the console room where he looked to the center and smiled, “I know you could see regardless but the both of us know this is much nicer. Look! Look what I did!” He grinned looking to the center with the TARDIS making some gentle happy noises.

He looked over seeing the TARDIS had something in sonic dock, “Oh what's this?” He picked up the small silver item that looked like one of his previous sonic screw drivers with a small ball with beads inside on the top, “You know Clara is going to have a fit about this if she finds out its more than a rattle.” He smirked as the TARDIS chirped, “You're right a time lady should have her own sonic.”

Margret shifted making small noises as she awoke prompting the Doctor to scurry to his big leather chair sitting down, “I'm sorry beautiful I hope I wasn't being too loud.” He held up the small screwdriver, “I know you can't properly see it but the TARDIS made you your own sonic screwdriver.” She made some slight noises to which the Doctor chuckled, “A screwdriver is the best tool you can have.” He shook the tiny sonic as it made a tiny rattling sound, “It's a rattle too.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I could not find anywhere that had Clara's grans name posted :(
> 
> Thank you all for reading!


End file.
